Tonight, I Love You
by Nita-Buell
Summary: She knew by the end of the night she would slip her ring back onto her finger and act as if the passion that once filled her never even happened. If the change in POVs confuse you, sorry  /


Pulling her favourite jean jacket closer to her body she shivered as she walked down the dark side walk on a random October night. But lately she's been going out on a lot of random nights, to Alli's house, helping KC with homework, Playing video games with Adam and if all those reasons for rushing out of the house with nothing but what she was wearing on were actually true she probably wouldn't be freezing right now as she rushed her self to that one dark and lonely house on the corner of De grassi street.

Eli.

The things she wouldn't do for that boy, unforgivable things, sinful things. Things she would never do in a million years, things she never thought of doing ever in her entire life but she would never take back or change how those rule breaking things happened to her and happened with the one boy she truly loved.

Wind gust making her hair fly into her face as her knuckles rapped against the hard wooden door. Meer seconds later the one person she was dying to see opened the door with that famous smirk stretched across his handsome face.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" Opening the door he moved himself to one side to let her in, " Come in, you must be freezing."

And indeed she was. Top teeth moved against bottom teeth, finger tips were numb and she surely couldn't feel her toes. But once strong arms wrapped around her waist, a heated body press against her back and a sharp chin rest against her shoulder every nerve in her body came back to life as warmth flowed through her as if the sun it's self were raising inside her.

"I came over to see you of course." She whispered as she turned her head to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, "And it is Thursday Eli." Looking up at him he stepped back slightly still with that attractive smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I almost forgot Edwards." Leaning slightly towards her, he interlocked his fingers with hers, his black and gold thumb ring brushing roughly against her pale knuckles causing a chill to run the length of her spin.

Pulling her up the stairs he chuckled to himself and looked over his shoulder at a flustered Clare, cheeks all a glow.

She was use to his room now, the black walls which you could barely see considering how many posters were double taped to them. Random skulls and even a fake bird hung from his computer desk which would say funny phrases when you pushed a yellow button. But she would never be able to forget the large, double bed that was placed against a far wall. Black bed sheets, Red pillow cases and nothing but completely comftyness welcomed you once you laid in it. A musky scent mixed with a sharp smell of Axe would cover over you when you moved the blankets around, she didn't mind though because it was _Eli_.

_Eli_

Slamming my bedroom door behind me I grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her against my body. Hands grabbing and pushing at clothing and body parts. The tight, jean jacket still hung from her body as her long fingers worked at the small, black buttons of my dress shirt. My vest laying in the hall way outside my bedroom door.

Closing my eyes I couldn't't help but indulge in the tight, wet feeling that was surrounding me. My hands placed firmly on either side of her head I rocked my hips into her and bit at my bottom lip. Never have I experienced anything so powerful and mind numbingly good before. Her smooth, silk like legs wrapped around my waist. My lips trailing along her collar bone as short, hot breaths were passing her parted lips. The sounds that were filling my small, bedroom were music to both our ears. A love song to us, just noise to passer by'ers.

The feeling of velvet ran between my fingers as her short, brown locks wrapped around them. Hands grabbed at my shoulder blades as my hips moved roughly against hers, my pelvic bone rubbing against her causing a soft, quite moan to escape her as she shyly bit down on the corner of her lip. A tight, fulfilling feeling erupted in my lower stomach. Tightness still engulfing me, walls clenched and unclenched around me causing my legs to stiffen, my toes to curl and an almost animal like growl pass my lips as my body jerked forward. The feeling of pure ecstasy over took my body, my head fell to the crook of her neck. Her chest pressed against my own as her back arched off the sweat stained sheets.

Letting out a shaky breath against her hot, sweat covered skin a grin over took my pleasured ridden face. I was surely never going to forget this moment, just like I never forget any of the other wonderful, mind blowing moments that were spent in my bedroom.

_Eli._

It never felt weird or awkward after the hours spent in his messed up bed, the smell of sex lingered in the room as he chuckled and opened his bedroom window. It wasn't wrong or bad she knew it wasn't sex to them it was nothing more then love making. But once she picked that simple, golden ring up off of Eli's night stand and slipped it back onto her slim finger she knew it would always be a secret nothing more but _their secret._


End file.
